


Blank Canvas

by astrobandit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Also a collection of random encounters: the fic returns, Collection of people baffled by the 10th gen's type of weird: the fic, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, TYL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobandit/pseuds/astrobandit
Summary: "So the Vongola Family's into vigilantism now?"





	1. the intro

**Author's Note:**

> a practice by throwing my headcanons about post-canon events at you. accept them.  
> daily life arc is one of my top 3 arcs of this series. i think that should tell you enough about this fic and what i'm aiming for.

Color him shocked.

As an analyst of criminal organization for over fifteen years, Nox found the rapid and massive transformation of the crown jewel of the criminal world, the infamous Vongola Family, to be utterly _baffling_.

He expected a number of internal struggles triggered by inability to accept the origins of the new heir, the newly-throned Tenth. He expected a weakened Vongola, unable to uphold the status and influence the Ninth Boss had maintained for decades, especially not by a young man not even twenty-two years of age. He expected a fall from grace, perhaps an end to the tight reign the Family had over the ages. He expected anything and everything, but not… _this._

Yes, there were internal struggles. Yes, the vision and agenda of the Family had changed. Yes, there was even a period of uncertainty about the Family’s fate, but soon enough it didn’t matter against the new waves the Tenth had caused.

Word in the streets said the Tenth aimed for a purge, an abrupt shift to change the Family’s line of operations, said the first words the Tenth told the Ninth after officially taking the title were, "You know I'll destroy it, right?" to which the Ninth smilingly replied to with, "Do your best."

It wasn’t even knowing that the Tenth chose _vigilantism_ as his path that shocked and fascinated Nox, it was the fact that the madman somehow made it _work_ and in such a short amount of time.

The Vongola Family never ceased to amaze him really, and this Tenth, this Tsunayoshi Sawada from Japan, this man that wasn’t even a speck on any radar, proved to uphold his Family’s brand of insanity and even bring on his own.

Nox had a feeling he’d have a grand time watching behind the scenes.


	2. suburbia

Tony prided himself on his unique ability to remember faces from a single glance, on recalling every single detail even if years and years passed from that first sighting. It sure got him far in his work as an Interpol agent.

His latest assignment led him to a little town in Japan called Namimori, following after the trail of an international jewelry thief. It was a swift arrest taking place in a suburban neighborhood, not really the place he thought a thief of Moonshine’s theatrics would take residence in. Then again, his line of work taught him to expect the unexpected.

He went on to question the residents of the neighborhood and got results from the absolute useless to the vaguely coherent, cementing his distaste for these types of neighborhoods, a fuel to his unreasonable prejudice against anyone living the suburban life.

To be fair, though, one neighbor proved to have refreshingly informative view on the Moonshine affair.

“I noticed him the moment he first arrived, probably about a month ago?” This teenager, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was quite the ordinary fellow. Even as he went on to tell Tony about what he had, nothing about him screamed for attention at all.

“Was he acting suspicious?” God, his Japanese needed some serious polishing. As soon as the words left his mouth he cringed in embarrassment over his atrocious accent.

At least the Sawada boy had the decency not to poke fun at him for it, unlike all the other nosy neighbors who talked his ears off about it and derailed his investigations. “No, I don’t think so. I just had… a hunch.”

“A hunch?”

“Yes…?”

Tony decided to end his questioning at that, smiling politely. “You’ve got good instincts, kid. Stay out of trouble, you hear?”

Sawada returned the smile hesitantly, in a way that spoke ‘too late for that’, and it was a detail that made Tony… _pause_. Pause and reconsider.

“Tony, come on! We’ll be late!” one of his colleagues called out, reminding him of the limited time he had in this country.

So, he left. He was probably over-thinking it anyway.

* * *

The moment the picture of the man announced to be the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family was displayed on screen, Tony recognized him. It had been eight years since he last saw him, yes, but he never, _ever_ , forgot a face.

_I told you to stay out of trouble, kid!_

Fucking _suburbia…_


	3. scoop

**LOCAL BASEBALL STAR GETS ASSASSIN FOR A FAN?!!**

   _It appears ace baseball player Yamamoto Takeshi’s charm can melt even the coldest of hearts!_

_In a bizarre turn of events, police investigations tracking an international assassin led them to a friendly baseball match between Team Japan and Team S.Korea. Spectators say that the suspected assassin took seat in the front rows and directed ‘angry but loud’ cheers at Yamamoto._

_“He kept shouting in a foreign language, but he appeared to support Team Japan,” Yuu Shinji, an accountant and a fan of the sport, told the investigators after the match._

_Unfortunately despite the efforts, the assassin managed to slip by without a trace._

_Upon being advised to acquire tighter security for himself, the 19-year-old Yamamoto was reported to laugh._

* * *

“A dangerous assassin is out, _showed up_ at your game, and you take it all in a stride?!” Akira shook the newspaper for emphasis – maybe letting out some of the stress coaching this kid had brought to his life, too.

Sure, Yamamoto Takeshi was a genius, with excellent playing and terrifying reflexes, a valuable asset any dream could dream of, but he was also… so damn _weird?_

“He’ll get angry if he knew people took him for a fan of the sport,” Yamamoto grinned cheerfully, not making sense or bothering to explain what the _hell_ he was talking about!

“Please tell me you’re not talking about the assassin…”

Yamamoto didn’t answer; merely asking about today’s training agenda while his forearm embraced the resigned hospitality of Akira’s shoulder.

_You see what I have to deal with here?_


	4. cryptids

Alyssa was not at all ashamed to admit her immense interest in the unknown and supernatural, the dismissed mysteries of the world. When she found a forum that specialized in the paranormal, she knew she had found her calling, her _people_.

Years since her joining of the forum, Alyssa was a well-known contributor to the forum’s activities and investigations with her partial usage of her career as a photographer in her pursuits, with a close circle of friends and associates scattered all over the globe.

One of those friends was a guy who went by the username **SmokingBomb**. For a friend, she didn’t know much about him, merely a few scattered facts, like his age – twenty-four, a year younger than her – and his multilingualism – which didn’t make guessing his origins any easier. Despite the mystery surrounding him, **SmokingBomb** was a well-known member of the forum as well, taking over his own special corner among them from his first day. He was passionate in his articles, and his theories were a joy to read.

So, when **SmokingBomb** casually mentioned his presence in Amsterdam, Alyssa asked for a chance to meet and investigate a local legend together. Much to her surprise, **SmokingBomb** agreed.

And while Alyssa wasn’t really the sort to take interest or be attracted to anybody, even she had to admit that **SmokingBomb** was striking, a vision anyone with eyes could appreciate. He told her to call him G, and she secretly thought he was out to keep people guessing about him for eternity. Truthfully, he was becoming some sort of a Cryptid himself among the members of the forum.

Their meeting ended up being a blast and with promising leads to sweeten it, even. It really was so nice to meet an online friend!

They parted on the promise to meet if G ever happened to stop by Amsterdam again – which, come to think of it, G seemed pretty well-off to her to afford international travel with the ease he expressed. Maybe he was a celebrity’s child?

* * *

Alyssa liked to think of herself as pretty much the average law-abiding citizen, so when she was taken by the Interpol, she was sure a mistake had been made.

“What’s your relation to the Vongola?” the officer asked.

“The what now?”

Soon enough, she found out that the Vongola was an Italian Mafia Family that interfered with the Interpol’s business in the recent years. It still didn’t explain why she was here though.

Then a picture was brought to her attention. It showed her with G taking a break from their investigations in a restaurant.

“Do you know who that man is?” the officer questioned her, seemingly expecting her to confirm with a yes. He was right, of course, but _… huh?_

“He’s a friend I met online.”

“He’s also Hayato Gokudera, the second in command in the Vongola Family.”

What the _hell_?!

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re in the fucking _Mafia_?!” she asked, panicked and enraged, when Hayato called her days after she was released from the Interpol’s captivity. They had no evidence of her being involved in any shady dealings, so they reluctantly released her with a warning. It seemed her _friend_ expected that, given the public number he was calling her from.

 _“You didn’t ask,”_ was his simple answer.

“Pardon me, but I think that’s the sort of thing that should be mentioned before you involve yourself with innocent people!”

_“Well, whatever, the Interpol’s annoying but they won’t harm you. Now, about that mystical fish you posted about the other day…”_


End file.
